narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War for the World: Allied Villages vs Neo Akatsuki
It Begins "This is it" said Sen as he walked into the main room of the allied headquarters. Yoshitsune walked into the room as well. "So it begins. Neo Akatsuki trying this foolishness again." Yoshitsune sadly calmly. "Apparently so" siad Nanami as she walked into the room along with captain Mubi. Walking into the room came Reitō Yuki, Sakin, and Yamaren Seija. These three were all captains and were here under Yoshitsune. All three wore clothing matching that of the Gingagakure ANBU, only missing the masks and the hoods. "Time to bash some heads!" shouted Reitō as he smirked maniacally. "This is war idiot, you shouldn't be happy." Sakin said with with an annoyed tone. "Really, how are you two friends?" Yamaren asked, thinking about how often the two argue. "Leaping in through the window of the headquarters was no other than Sannoto Senju who was dressed much differently than he normally was. Today, the Senju wore a silver armor, similar to that of the samurai (but without the helmet), which he wore over a simple black suit. "How's it going guys! Anyone like my new outfit? Took it right from the dad's closet!", the blonde-haired male exclaimed, grinning afterwards as he noticed Sakin. "Oh, Sakin! It's you! How have you been? Long time no see, right? It's been ages!", he said, approaching the Gingakure-nin. "If there is some kind of deity out there, he hates me. He hates me to my very core." said Sakin as he turned and looked at the Senju. Eventually reaching the man, Sannoto extended his hand, somewhat expecting Sakin to shake his hand. "Good luck out there! Wouldn't want you to get hurt. You might need some help though. After all, the last time we met I did not your brains out. Does that still hurt by the way? I apologize for that..", the Senju apologized, obviously annoying the dust release user to an enormous degree. "Hey, pissing off the midget is my job." Reitō said, glaring at the Senju angerily. Sakin looked like he was about to snap but Yamaren quickly jumped into the middle of the three. "Come on guys, get serious. War is upon us." the snake sage said calmly. Sannoto laughed once more, of course he was humored by the midget joke, before finally calming down. The Senju's large grin faltered, and instead became a weak smile. "You're right, Yamaren. Today is no time for joking. Now..", Sannoto said, turning to face Nanami. "What division will I be in? I'll go anywhere you want me to. I specialize in multiple ranges of combat; short, mid, and long-range", he finished. "I am your commander"said Katashi as he looked down at the entireallied forces"I think it is time we get this show started" said Nanami as Yoshitsune was ready for his speech. "Silence, everyone silence!" shouted Yoshitsune as the forces stopped speaking. "Everyone, Neo Akatsuki is attacking us. This is the second time they have tried to attack this world, our world! We will not allow these monsters who seek to recreate the power of the true Akatsuki. This time they are backed up by a few villages. Like last time they have even used the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. They used this technique to revive our cousins, our brothers and sisters, our parents and children, and so much more in an attempt to take the peace from this world. Wake up and rise! Stop this threat, stop these fools who hide behind the name of Akatsuki. Show them it is us, the new stories, that will smash these horrid remakes. Show them what it actually means to be a shinobi." Yoshitsune said, finishing his speech for the forces. Kiba Uchiha who arrived after the re-enforcement were done on the northern coast, "cool speech, Yoshi" he said after the Ginga Uchiha finished his speech. Sannoto placed his hand on Yoshitsune's right shoulder, and nodded. "Alright, Yoshitsune. Let's end this organization once and for all. Then, after all of this nonsense is over, we can grab something to eat! I'm thinking some Ramen or something along those lines. But for now, we fight..", Sannoto said in a calm manner. "Now, Kakashi", the Senju muttered, turning to his commander, "Let's get going. We don't want to be late, do we?" Seiji Namikaze looking at Sannoto said "you-you are the real Sannoto Senju? and thats Yoshitsune Uchiha,wait Sen too and Kiba? wow so many strong shinobi's its like a dream" The Surprise Attack Division "Lets get this over with" said Aoi as his team road on his birds into the . Reitō Yuki grabbed on to the leg of the bird and flew along by holding it until he jumped up on top of it. "Come everyone! Let's make this war end quickly!" commanded Reitō as the division kept moving. "This is it" said Riku as the team reached there destination."Whats the plan, sir" siad Riku as he looked at his commander. "Well we are suprise attack, so we should sneak up on our foes. I don't like theide a, but it should be a suprise." Reitō said as he directed the group to the ground and avoiding enemy contact. Ki stealthy used his speed to catch up to the Suprise Attack Division, and approached it's Leader Aoi Shinobu saying "Hi, i'm Ki and i'm from the Black Knights here to provide help" "Shh, great but be quite." said Reitō but he zoned out for a second. "I'm becoming like him." Reitō said, a small tear of sadness going down his face. "So this is there suprose attack division" said Yashiro Yuzuki as he looked at Reitō. "Brother is that you" siad Ryou as he began to smile at his brother. The First Division Ken Uchiha looked over the coastline as he saw stone soilders and Yashi Hyūga,Shiyōkinshi Uchiha and Tensai Uzumaki rise from the ocean."I will show them why I am the one protecting the costline. "lets go" said Kenshin as he expanded. Setsuna Hatake Landed in the area. Im Setsuna Hatake I'm here on behalf of the black knights, reporting in for duty.Ken looked back to seee his former teacher."Its been a while" said Ken as he looked at his teacher with his Mangekyō Sharingan. Setsuna looked over to see his prized pupil looking back at him but this time with his sharingan in its mangekyo form. How the time changes, when we first met you raw talent, young and unheralded, but now you have truly grown and here I find you on the front lines of battle. Words do not describe how proud I am, you will have to tell me how you managed after the war. Setsuna said turning his attention back to the battle Genju Sarutobi jumped right down beside setsuna and saw the the Uchiha looking at his partner with the Mangekyo Sharingan and said "there a problem here dude" stepping between the two The Second Division Sakin was leading this division on the peninsula of the Land of Sunshine. Kibō Kajitsu followed towards the end of the group, looking around for foes. Shiranui Kaguya stood near Sakin. Both men, known to by ladies men, were completely serious for once. "This is the first war I have been in. Seems strange to me." Shiranui said to Sakin. "Don't worry, we will win just like before. just be on your toes." warned Sakin. Naien Ryūou stood in the center of the group and looked clam and steady. Walking alongside his division was Hideki Sarutobi, the current leader of the Sarutobi Clan. Although he was a Leaf Shinobi, Hideki fought for Sannoto, his friend and mentor, and would do anything for the Senju. With that, here he was; fighting for his life and for the lives of those around him. Deciding to ask Sakin a question, he quickened his walking speed, ready for his first encounter with the commander. Sakin noticed the Sarutobi walking up. "What is it soldier?" Sakin asked as he darted his eyes towards him. Appearing out of thin air in front of the division's forces a silver-haired swordsman takes a deep breath before raising his eyes to the group. "It took longer than I expected to track you down," the stranger explained, "Regardless, dealing with your commander directly will be quicker. May I speak to him?" Casually placing his hand over the handle of his sword the silver-haired individual waits for a reply. The Third Division Yamaren led the troops to an area where reported Edo Tensei zombies were reported. Yamaren entered Sage Mode to prepare for the upcoming battle."Captain Yamaren, we are ready for your orders" said Rai. As the group found the Edo Tensei, Yamaren ordered the division to attack. Seiji Namikaze said "yes sir,right away" as he rushed. Yamaren summoned fourth some snakes to help fight the revived ninja. "Just give up" said Kohaku as he stood by Shouta, Kemuri and Hiraku. Kohaku used the Light Release: Blade Wave on the snakes killing theme. "Lady Nanami there are four poweful Chakra's from the battlefield of the third divdion," said Mubi."They must have revived my mother" said Nanami as she balled her hand into a fist. "don't listen to him" said Kemuri as she covered the area in a thick smoke Yamaren gained a look of anger in his eyes. His skin darkened as he enter the power of his Sage Transformation. His arm become a powerful axe. "Everyone, if you don't wish to die, stay away from me." Yamaren said angerily, seemingily entering an enraged state but had control of it. Yamaren looked Kohaku in the face and smirked. "You, Kohaku, I've heard of you. You dare use the title of kage? Don't lie with a straight face in such a way. A kage leads for the best of his people, and you only seem to to care for yourself. I will kill you, and your corpse can rot in the shadows. That is the only shadow you will become." Yamaren said and proved he was still in control. He used his enhanced speed and appeared behind Kohaku before swinging his axe-like arm into him. Kohaku appered above Yamaren and threw two red disk at the snake sage. Yamaren evaded the disk and made it begin raining rain oil down on Kohaku before igniting it with the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Kohana Uzumaki after traveling considerable distance finally arrived on the battle, her expertise as a advanced medical specialist would greatly increase the effective of troops on the battlefield, not to mention her skills in combat as well. Reporting in for duty update me on the status of the situation, and where im needed she said saluting as she looked over the current situation. Not to far behind her a behemoth of a man appeared with a unusual Eye behind her Okami the names and destruction is my game. he said as he was far to anxious to be in combat. Kioto and Amerashi both appeared alongside their partners in the Black Knights and greeted eachother and then hollared at Yamaren saying "What you want us to do boss?" Shouta jumped in front of Kohaku and used the Earth Release: Golem Technique to protect the two from the fireball. The Fourth Division Standing on the grasslands of the Land of Sunshine was a blonde-haired male; Sannoto Senju was the name he went by. The meadow was absolutely gorgeous. The sun illuminated the plains, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. Such a pity that this meadow would soon become littered by the bones of Shinobi alike. "Katashi", Sannoto called out, as he slowly placed his large scroll onto his back. "How are we going to prepare for the forces? Do we have a specific line up, or are we doing this thing as it comes along? I like the second idea much better, to be honest. Considering the fact that I try not think, it sort of interferes with being nuts..", the Senju jokingly stated, smiling a bit after his statement. "I can see a kunoichi," said Katashi as his eye looked down on her. Sannoto squinted his eyes, but even he couldn't see anyone. "Really? Well, I don't see a thing out there!", the latter confessed, before giving up and relaxing his eyes. "Is it a good thing, or is it a bad thing?". Kaiteiru approached Sannoto saying "well to what i think its not half bad". "No this is bad she was a famed shinobi from Hakkingakure and was Sen's apperntice" "This is the place" said Murasaki as she summoned Yamato Kaito, Gorou, Mai. Kaiteiru smirked saying "this is going to be fun". The Senju frowned. "Figured as much. Nothing here is ever a good thing", he complained, sighing after his statement. "Well, I guess we better get to work. I'll take the division and we'll double team the weird looking man over there, the one with the weird glasses. You two can take the other ones. I had a feeling the old lady is an accomplished fighter..", Sannoto strategized, displaying his incredible intelligence and wonderful leadership skills. Fushi smirked like a mad man. "Since they are our enemies, I have a few replacement hearts now!" exclaimed Fushi. Off him came five masks with different animals on each, revealing his use of the Earth Grudge Fear. "Hey Senju if you die, can I take your heart? I have heard you have a nice bloodline power." "Sure, and if you die do you mind if I take you're head? I heard that you were hard-headed. Must be because of all the metals present in your skull. I can't wait to experiment with it!", Sannoto jokingly said, his voice thick with sarcasm, as he glanced over at the Aburame. Without hesitation, he formed several handseals; the movement of his hands were extraordinary, as even people with Dojutsu found it difficult to track their movements. To those with regular eyes, it must have appeared like he wasn't using a single hand seal. "Metal Release: Precious Metals Creation Technique!", he yelled, as enormous amounts of Gold Dust erupted from beneath the earth. "Now, allow me to show you my power, the power of a Senju!", Sannoto declared, sending a large surge of Gold Dust towards the aburame-male. "Wow" said Mai as she looked at the enomus amount of gold dust and used the Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique protecting the group. "Sannoto, let me take care of my brother" said Ume as she and a small group of shinobi followed the aburame. "Sounds like a deal to me!" Fushi jokes as his masked monsters circled Yamato."Daiki its been a long time" said Yamato as he took out Kiba and began to slice the mask. "It has been" said Daiki as he pulled out his Bubble Blower. "Fine! You take care of him then", Sannoto responded, referring to Ume and her group, though his tone was still calm, despite all of the commotion going on. That, and Katashi was no where to be found. The commander simply disappeared, leaving Sannoto as the temporary leader of an entire division; this was not the most enjoyable moment. "You!", the senju yelled, pointing at Fushi. "You and I will take that Yamato guy, together! Understand? Great, now let's do this.." "Count me in too"said Daiki as he traped his brother in a bubble."You guys suck" said Yamato as he cut threw the bubble."Lightning Release: Thunder Gate" said Yamato as lightning struck down on the divsion. "You have goten so big" said Mai as she stared at Katashi."Forgive me granny Mai, but this is it" said Katashi as countless sand bullets at Mai. "You will have to do better than that" said Mai as her Scorch Release Armour was activated."Ok" said Katashi as he slamed his hands on the ground and enormus wave a sand came toward her direction. Mai jumped high in the air and used the Scorch Release: Incinerating Shuriken Technique. As the kunai went came in his direction, Katashi made a sheild out of sand. "Got you" said Katashi as his sand began to engulf his grandmothers body."You did it , you got me" said Mai as the sealing team arrived. "Sir, we are ready to seal her" said a member of the team."You truly have become a master of the sand" said Mai as she was sealed. While Katashi was battling his grandmother, Sannoto was busy battling Yamato alongside Fushi and Daiki. "Alright, I'll distract him, while you two strike! Do we have a plan?", Sannoto questioned, instantly realizing that the two would follow his lead. Utilizing his Metal Release once more, large amounts of iron sand and gold dust rushed from behind him, replicating that of a tsunami itself. The metal particles shot harmlessly past Sannoto and his Fourth Division and rushed towards Yamato, ready to crush him under it's enormous pressure. "This is the end...", the Senju said, as a small sheet of silver appeared under his eyes, giving off a little sparkle; he was readying his defenses. "Wow, you guys are strong" said Yamato as he began to regenarate."Lightning Release: Thunder Wave" said Yamato as a large wave of lighting came toward the divsion. Kaiteiru looked at Yamato saying "who the heck am i supposed to fight?". As Kaiteiru said that Rogen Toriyama appeared on the battlefield along his Black Knights partner and said "yes who're we suppose to fight". "I asked the same thing buddy" said Kaiteiru looking at Rogen. "Didn't mean to be late, Kaiteiru can you catch me up on our current battle situation?" Rogen asked looking at his partner. "Even i am late and all i see here is these people fighting against reanimated corpses" said Kaiteiru. "Just shut up and fight..", Sannoto yelled, his tone still a pleasant and calm one. With a simple flick of the finger, his metal particles quickly moved, shielding the division from the Lightning attack, as the metal simply allowed the electricity to flow within themselves. Using this to his advantage, Sannoto once more sent an entire surge of Gold Dust and Iron Sand towards Yamato; this time it was filled with electricity, and would continuously electrocute the man at a faster rate than he could regenerate, providing the sealing team with time to seal the reincarnated shinobi. Yamato jumped high into the air and doged the attack."No you don't" said Daiki as he shot streme of water at his brother. "Good job" said Yamato as he cut threw the water with his swords. "Perfect...", Sannoto mumbled to himself, as he sent his metal particles upward towards Yamato, who was trapped mid air. The man had made a mistake leaping into the air so carelessly, as it prohibited his movement to a great degree. Without any surface to use, he would find it very difficult to dodge such an attack; an attack which would soon surround and cover him upon impact. "Well looks like you got me, before I head back to the after life I want you to have these" said Yamato as he threw the Kiba to his brother."Thank you brother" said Daiki as his brother was sealed. "Fight? but fight whom?" asked Kaiteiru "should i give you a hand with the other guy?" he added. Fushi used the five masked creatures to who each attacked reamin resitence. Daimyō's Protection Battle "Finally, I was able to find theme" said Jikū as he rose from the ground."What is it Kaede" said captain Mugetsu. "I can sense a very strong chakra" said Kaede as he looked onward."Is there a problem" said Bashi as the other daimyō began to gather around."Don't worry, everything is fine" said Inu as he got up form his seat."Mugetsu I am going to go for a while" said Kaede as he jumped out the window. "come on out" said Kaede."Oh you found me" jokingly said Jikū."why don't you just hand those old guys to me they must be a pain in the neck by know" said Jikū. Thanks for the offer but, its my duty to protect the feudal lords"."Well then you are relieved!" yelled Jikū as he dashed at Kaede with immense speed. Kaede used the Ice Release: Golem Technique slamming Jikū into the ground. Night Falls The Second Day The Jinchūriki join the Fight Battle in the Land of Sunshine Five Kage vs Kensai Snake in the Shining Lights "Damm it" said Roku as he slammed his fist into the ground."Why can't things ever go as planed" said Roku as he looked at the remaining reanimations."There you are" said Hari as his Ōkuninushi crashed threw the wall."Hello" said Roku as he ignored the loud noise."Alright you little bastard, stop this game of yours" said Haru as he activated his Sharingan."Game, oh no Haru I can't stop now when am winning" said Roku as he turined around and grinned at the reanimated shinobi."Am not surprised you were able to break the contract" said Roku."Am not either" said a figure who revealed to be Katsu."Well if it isn't my little Katsui all grown up" said Haru as he smiled at his decadent". "Well what a nice family reunion" said Roku as the two Suzu men looked at him."Well you came just in time Katsu help a fellow member out" said Roku as he held his hand out to Katsu. Katsu took out the Takuma."I belive this belongs to you" said Katsu as he was offering his ancestor the weapon."No you keep it it's your now, besides I all ready came prepared" said Haru as he summoned the Heikaittou."You dare betray the organization!" yelled Roku."I never really liked to work in big groups not my style" said Katsu. "So that's how it's going to be, As I recall Haru was the leader of the clan, and you are his decadent... inserting" said Roku as he took off his robe."lets go" said Roku. "her he comes" said Haru to Katsu. Roku came at incredible speed using the Spider Web Unrolling. Haru swung the sword and used the Flame Wave burning the webs. Roku looked at the giant wave of fire headed his way."How pathetic" said Roku as gold encased his body. Katsu created a small sphere of red light and threw it at Roku. Before the ball could hit him a white snake emerged from his mouth and took the blast."good job Tanjou" said Roku as he stood atop the cobra's head. Haru and Katsu swung there swords using the flame wave in conjunction with the Yang Release: Heavenly Cresent Moon Waves. Tanjou wrapped around her master to protect him from the blast. Roku used the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet on his opponents. Katsu and Haru deflected the bullets with there weapons."Die!" yelled Roku as he dived to Haru and Katsu and several bones popped out from his body. Haru quickly turned around and shoot a trumpet of water from his mouth on Roku. Katsu jumped in the air and used the Light Release: Light Canon. Roku still with his gold armour on his body took both attacks head on. As the smoked cleared Roku stood in the same spot unharmed."It's impossible for me to be harmed" said Roku as he began to shed his skin."You really have become a snake" said Katsu as he looked in shook."Snake, oh no I have become a god" said Roku as he dashed and bisected Haru with his tail."Nice try" said Haru as he slashed Roku on the face with his sword."Now Katsu!" yelled Haru as Katsu appeared behind Roku and stabbed his tail. Roku looked at Katsu's Mangekyō Sharingan activated, his tail and body began to liquefy. Ghosts in the Dark: Tsuki no AI moves Fa' rao devised a plan that would stretch the resources of the Black Knights and the Allied Villages thin. While the villages were focused on war and their armies away to fight on distant battles fields, this allowed Tsuki no Ai to move in and directly assault villages and do extreme damage with little or no resistance. Behold the time is now for us to move out and begin the cleansing of this modern world, the systematic destruction of villages in order to restart the world and set it on its proper path.. and we Tsuki no AI will be the guardian of this worlds. Fa rao said as he floated in place. I stand before you as an nto as an ascended human, but as a God among Legends. We must help this world for humans are but feeble minded creatures, slowly leadint themselves toward a future of eradication , knowing not what they wrought. They need guidance, and without us they will be nothing more than mere lost sheep with no shepard to properly set them on their respective course. Fa' rao went on. NOW GO FORTH , Fa' rao said his deep voice booming with echos in the ears and minds of the Tsuki no AI members, Unleash you judgement on this corrupted world and cleanse them of their transgressions in our name, and lets rekindle this world in our image Raizo Ozunu & Toshirama Senju your going after Hakkingakure and Konohagakure Gekido Ozunu & Sakasu Reiza you go to Gingagakure and Iwagakure Suraisā Nakano & Saikuron you go to Kagegakure and Kumogakure Daigaru Meitochi & Terrax you go to Reikaigakure and Kirigakure Chōnan Uchiha & Takenshi Uchiha yo go to Yōkōgakure and Sunagakure This is the genocide of the corruption that plagues this world Leave nothing standing Fa' rao said as each team moved out to attack the villages while their best shinobi and warriors were busy with the Neo Akatsuki and the war. Raizo Ozunu and Toshirama Senju Attack Before Raizo Ozunu & Toshirama Senju appeared a man who had no existence ,he was none other than the time-traveler Shisui Hatake saying "No you don't! Go home kids 'cuz its a real War". We are simply here to protect the villages best interest during war, we are well aware of the times we are in the first cloaked figure said his unusal mask masking his voice and face. Yes we are simply traveling merchants, who provided protection for the villages that pay us for their safety, we are not usually employed by entire villages rather small traveling groups, but due to the days of war we are in our job is vital. and we shall not fail The second cloaked figure as said also behind his mask. "try fooling me once more and I will make sure you go home crying !! I do not belong to this time,so I already know who you are and what your motives are!!" said Shisui. Sir we are simply try t- The second cloaked figure was interrpted by he 1st cloaked figure..... Forget this shit we' re done being subtle remember, the first cloaked figure said removing his mask showing his Black and white hair Look, you claim to know who we are and our motives, then you should know you have two options Option A get the hell out our way, or option B be burned to the ground with this village. Toshirama said placing his mask on his hip And please choose option B, im so anxious to rip you apart Toshirama said purposely looking to make this new guy his business. The 2nd cloaked guy remained Motionless hands placed behind his back ready for anything. "I choose option C!! option C is I rip both of you apart" said Shisui smirking. Toshirama Senju a known hothead of the mysterious criminal Organization simply shook his head laughing softly, Toshirama said doing all the talking for the group Thats wasn't an option but I have no problem gutting you like a fish.. he said gritting his teeth together his excitement racing. The 2nd cloaked figured removed his mask as well his red and black hair showing also placing it on his hip.. he was Raizo Ozunu a well known terrorist known for his brutal assaults. Look here, I dont give a damn if your from the next Generation, Raizo said calmly as he was being modest for a change, What I know is that you made a grave mistake getting in our way. We will paint this village red with your Blood Toshirama said as he used Water Release: Rising Water Slicer as a sharp blade of water tore through the ground and attempted to slice the man in half. Raizo shook his head, guess this wont be a hit and run like it was suppose to he said as he flipped over to the side of the man and used Earth Release: Phanerozoic Cross causing the ground underneath Shisui to swallow his feet and absorb his chakra, but the real tick but to hold him in place so that Water wave could bisect him. However the Shisui they aimed for was nothing more than a Genjutsu ,Shisui appeared between the two man with Wire Strings on his hand,as he pulled them both Raizo's and Toshirama's legs and arms appeared to be binded.But the strings were not ordinary they had something special in them as when he pulled them their skins tore and started bleeding as he tightened his grip the string began to cut their flesh. A genin move, how bleak Raizo said as he used Shadow Warp breaking his body down into Particles and flashed throught the Wires and unscathed, while Toshirama used used Mist Body Technique his body became mist as he to emerged unaffacted by the wire. Wow wire strings where have I seen that before Toshirama said as his body cam back together ill grind you into dust, Toshirama said as he used Water Release: Imploding Water Wave Bullet expelling a massive amount of water underneath Shisui feet imploding upward causing immense damage to Shishi and the water flooding the surrouding area .. while Raido simple followed up with Dark Release: Ghastly Fireworks shooting of Dark Fireworks with Ghastly images of distorted faces, which would seek out Shushi and cause ever considerable damage to him. There's no point in both of us wasting our time on him, to take down a village we only need one. Raizo you go into the assigned village, Ill drown this punk before the sun sets Toshirama said in a violent but happy manner. The Shisui turned out to be a a replacement ,as Shisui's location was now unknown to his enemies he certainly had the advantage. I have my grandfathers ablility to sense people in the area just by placing my hand on the ground rather than my finger.. but if you want to hide two can play this game as Toshirama used Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave creating even more water this time enough to create a small ocean. and then he used his Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique completing masking his body as well. making it twice as hard for him to be located in such a large body of water. Raizo in the mean time had already started making his way toward the village leaving the battlefield and heading toward Hakkingakure. Meanwhile the ocean itself was turned into an ocean of lightning badly electrocuting Toshirama and burning his flesh,Suddenly Shisui appeared activating his Samurai Sabre Technique and releasing multiple Flash on the injured man. However this brashness resulted in Shisui being caught as due to the time he had to hide The real Toshirama had left with Raizo long time ago and the Toshirama he hit was a Water Clone Technique which allowed a 2nd and 3rd clone to not only trap him in an unescapable Sphere Prison of Water hampering his movements under the intense pressure of water. No more clones for you flickering none of that not lightning can save you, your movements have been taken away, the other toshirama clone said as a used Water Release: Water Hardened Drill turing his arm into a concentrated Drill of water, strong enough to pierce Rock and stone. JUST DIE Toshirama said as he drove the Drill through the head and skull of the imprisoned man As the drill pierced Shisui,he explodedclearing the fact that he was never there. "I'm sorry but you will not get in the village" said Tsubasa as he stood by Jettoenjin and Taro. See just like the guy over there you fail to understand I dont want to get in the village, I just need to be in the right position. Raizo said sizing up the three warriors. Three blind mice by themselves wont be enough to slow me down, but I will say to you what my partner said to the last guy. You have two options, Options A you stay the hell out my way, or option B I burn you to a crisp Im hoping you all choose Option B, because I can wait to rip you clowns apart. Raizo Said cracking his knuckles as he motioned for them to come to him. Toshirama Appeared next to Raizo and saw the three men who were standing in front of Raizo, Well more of the welcoming committee I see, Since im still in charge of this rag tag mission Lets destroy them. Toshirama said happily. Sure, lead he way Raizo said looking at his teammate with a slick face clearly scheming. Toshirama preceded to use Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave and with Toshirama's mastery of Water he managed to create a small Ocean with enough water to make its ways into the village and then he quickly used Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique shooting a massive shark at all three men which would absorb the chakra of any attack they threw at it. "Ice Release: Jagged Ice Wall" said Tsubasa as he protected the three men. Jett jumped over the wall and shot a mist from his mouth. The Real Shisui appeared behind Tsubasa saying "want some help?". Studying the move Raizo used Dark Release: Imperial Wave creating a massive dark Void above him that pulled in AL the poison mist of the area, as the darkness increased and he released the dark wave tossing it at Jett who was still i the air. if it by this move it would be fatal as in this wave no light or air exist, no to mention it just was filled up with the poison and it was stilla dangerous attack. You guys are such idiots, I am the grandson of the 2nd Hokage and you dare you Ice on Me such insolence, toshirama said as he used Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard turning their own Ice wall against them as a Huge Black Dragon leaped of the surface of the pre-existing Ice wall and attacked Tsubasa, and anyone near him. These fools don't even realize Toshirama said in his head as he looked at the village like a rabid dog grinning. Shisui grew angry and used Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall creating multiple earth walls which protected him and the rest shinobi's from the barrage of the jutsu's,the walls were shortly followed by Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld which began sinking the enemies in the mud,the adhesive, chakra-infused mud ensnared the enemy's body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. Raizo laughed in an arrogant manner oh please, as he used Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation creating a mass of earth beneat them that allowed them to escape the ensuing swamp, "You guys need to get serious, with the attacks you all use its no wonder they left you all behind, but dont worry They wont miss you all because im going to kill all you" Raizo said as he and toshirama leaped off the large created mountain and he used Lava Tsunami which created a mass Tidal wave of Lava that erupted from the large structure heading toward the village Raizo created from the ground burning and melting all in its path as it headed for the direction of his enemies. Raizo and Toshirama stood back smiling as everything was going according to plan. "I am Tsubasa Yuki of the Yuki Clan and I will protect my home" said Tsubasa as he used the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave makeing the waves collide with each other. "you won't get away" said Jett as he used the Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field capturing the two shinobi. Toshirama smiled as he used the water Tsubaba created to counter Raiso's move agasint them laughed as he used Water Release: Imploding Water Wave Bullet on the positions of all three men as a massive tidal wave rose underneath their feet doing immense damage The jutsu was increased due to the added water by Tsubasa. What part of am the grandson of the 2nd Hokage didnt you get I am Unstoppable in water, and even when there is no water there I will simple make some Toshirama boasted. Blah blah Blah, I dont care who your are or what Clan you are from. What I know is that you are in my way and you are going to pay with your life for this mistakes. Raizo said as he coated his body with a armour of Lava, and freed himself but the melting away the syrup, doing the same for his parnter while they dealt the massive imploding wave. To die for a village that will soon throw you away is a waste of life, villages use you all as tools and it hurts me that three shinobi such as yourself cant see through this. Toshirama said after Raizo had freed him from the Sticky Field. "Hey Jerks take this !.." said Shisui as he used Metal Release: Missile Fist Technique followed by Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Oh you again Raizo said, so glad you got tired of playing Water clones, you should have just died when you had the chance, you death would have been swift and painless. but not I intend to make it slow and agonizing Raizo said as he released an Immense shockwave that blasted sent every attack backwards ending the jutsu path. The thing I find funny is that you clowns really think your stopping us, were really just amusing ourselves with you guys, and its beginning to get boring. Toshirama said as he pretended to yawn and removes sleep from his eye. Maybe you three need motivation, thats what it is Toshirama said as using the already summoned water and adding his own to it he used Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion directly on the outskirts of the village which water forced its way through the ground and tore through the village as it combined into a large dragon that divebombed that section of the village destroying it. Toshirama simply smiled while Raizo was rather empathetic. "Lets see how you stop this" said Shisui creating ten shadow clones and each of them used Metal Dragon . All you did was litter the area up with more of you Raizo said in a rather uninterested voice, tell you what Ill play you game and Toshirama will destroy the village since you seem more interested in us then the village. Looking to out due his opponent Raizo used Multiple Lava Clone Technique creating 5 clones out of the Earth and Molten rock of his previous jutsu, which allowed him to conserve his chakra better as each clone used Behemoth Volcanic Dragon Technique creating 5 Behemoth dragons that towered over the village and all of the clone and their metal dragons. Each dragon was created from the Earth and Molten Rock allowing him to conserve chakra slight despite a technique of this magnitude, but Raizo was not concerned of his chakra levels. Each Raizo clones jumped on the head doing the massive dragon the real one doing the same. Seems to me your dragons are underage for this fight and need more time to grow Raizo said as all his clones mocked the size of his dragons. Toshirama simple continued to assault the village his water release. "I will not let you harm the village" said Tsubasa as he summoned Rokin. ease moves Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Zerefblack1